project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyonders
The Beyonders was a massive group formed by the younger subjects in the TP-90 Project, in order to protect themselves against the opposing Dark Masks. Based in their massive city called the Sanctuary, the Beyonders protected the city for years against their enemies, until the Dark Masks infiltrated the Council and broke down the Beyonders' defenses, and began the Shattering. The Beyonders eventually allied themselves with the Dark Masks to fight against the rouge New Porygon raiders during the Chaos. Founding Subjects aged up to 13 were placed in a separate area on the planet called the Beyond, filled with snow and locked away with the massive Wall. The kids here were quickly lead by the oldest and brightest of them, such as the prodigous Javes children and others. Organization The Beyonders were lead by the Council, a group of 5 kids who were the strongest and smartest in the group. While this council was self-made, the other Beyonders seemed to have a say in who could be their leaders, as outcry and complaints with Aaron being in the Council got him kicked out for his horrible attitude. The Council was in charge of making important decisions for the group, leading the ODA defense force and raids, and giving the kids The Council also anointed 5 other kids as an Emergency Council, should any of the councilmembers die. Members Council The main leaders of the Beyonders. The Council is responsible for leading all of the Beyonders' major wins, completing the major Operation Nike, saving the Sanctuary from the Shattering, and uniting with the Dark Masks against the New Porygon * Julian Javes - One of the best fighters in the entire Project (known as the God of Lightning) * Natalie Javes - One of the best fighters in the entire Beyonders (known as the Goddess of Flames) * Henry Angelo - Supplier of AMAs and NEX, one of the best fighters in the entire Beyonders (known as the God of Earth) * Sora Majia - Tactician and de facto leader (known as the God of Smarts) * Alyssa Sume - Diplomat with the Dark Masks' leaders and one of the best fighters in the Beyonders (known as the Ice Goddess) * Cmar Lopez - Emergency Council Emergency replacements of the Council should any of them die. The Emergency Council took partial command over the Sanctuary when the Council went out for Operation Nike, and had to defend the Sanctuary during the Shattering * Aaron Javes - One of the best fighters in the entire Beyonders (known as the God of War) * Pierce Metet - One of the best fighters in the entire Project and one of the oldest (known as the King of Gods) * Ariam Baxa - * Matthew Jordan - * Kara Osoi - Best supervisor of the New Gods ODA The defense force of the Sanctuary. With all subjects 8 years and older required to join, they were quickly trained by the Council before being sent out to defend the forts against the Dark Masks. Saw the most intense action during the Shattering * New God Program A special program designed to train the younger subjects of the Beyonders for joining ODA and keeping them safe at the neutral Point base. Only became involved in combat by accident during the Shattering and during the Chaos * Kara Osoi - Supervisor over the New Gods * Ryan Osoi * Julian Kaezara * Omi Vaquez * Datrimia Majia History